Saria's Song
by amandalikerawr
Summary: Since the day I layed eyes on him, I knew he was special. But after many comings and goings, I knew the Princess would steal his heart. SariaXLink Oneshot.


Since the day I saw him, I knew he was special.

I remember while I, like the rest of the forest, was born a child, but he was born a baby and aged from there. It was strange, since we knew at a young age that all Kokiri are born children and stay children forever. But he was different.

He was an outcast; no one really spoke to him. Especially Mido, he was constantly bullying the poor kid. I think that's what drew me to him at first: I hate seeing people picked on or left out.

I first layed eyes on him when the Great Deku Tree was awarding my fairy to me. He grew pouty and asked why he didn't have a fairy of his own, and the Great Deku Tree answered that his own time would come when it would. I felt bad for him, really, so I let him play with mine constantly.

Then when we were all having a fun day swimming, the boy was standing in his dry clothes on a stepping stone, trying to get by. Mido marched up to him, declared, "I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!", and pushed him in the water. The boy didn't have time to get a good breath so he started choking, and even worse he was in the deepest part of the waters. Everyone was laughing, and Mido was staring at me, expecting praise. Instead, I dived underwater, pulled him up to the surface and comforted him as he regained his breath. Mido stared at me in disbelief. "Mido, you're such a big jerk. What has he ever done to you?" Everyone glared at Mido as I helped the boy off to his house, and then everyone went back to their own houses. That was the day I found out everything about him. He told me his name was Link and he didn't like it here, no one liked him and he was miserable. He didn't remember anything about his past, just waking up under the shelter of the Great Deku Tree. I told him my name and that I'd be his friend no matter what. He smiled and then we became the best of friends.

When the day finally came that he received his fairy (after many years), Navi, I knew that would be one of the last days I'd spend with him. I was sad, but I knew he had to fulfill his great destiny waiting for him. After a few hours I was waiting for him on the bridge that led outside of Kokiri Forest. As a going away present, I gave him my Fairy Ocarina, but in my eyes I was giving him my heart.

I told him I knew he was special, and he stared at me with his big, sky blue eyes. Then I told him it was okay we were different, because we'd be friends forever. He nodded, and smiled. Then he gave me a hug that didn't seem to last long enough, told me he was off to see Princess Zelda, and my stomach tied up in knots but I smiled and wished him luck. Princess Zelda was beautiful, much prettier than me, and could easily make anyone fall under her spell. And with Link and his shy nature, I knew he'd fall headfirst.

A few days later he came back and told me about Zelda. She was kind, motherly and wanted Hyrule to be lead into a Golden Era. He told me she had golden hair and eyes almost as blue as his. I smiled and told him he was silly for falling in love with a princess and he blushed and denied it. I was hoping he would declare he had feelings for me, but my wishes just don't want to come true now, do they? He still had my ocarina, and was learning songs on it already. I taught him my song- Saria's Song. And that he could use it to communicate with me. That idea seemed great to him, for his face lit up like a bright star. I giggled, then he told me he had to go off and save the world. I told him to visit more often because it was boring without him. He smiled, then ran off.

After that, he vanished. I didn't hear or see from him for seven years.

All I remember was that one day, a young man came back resembling him. He had the same soft sandy hair and eyes as blue as a summer sky. He seemed to recognize me, or at least think he knew me from somewhere. He awakened me as a sage, the Sage of the Forest, and we were teleported to the Chamber of the Sages. I told him my name. His eyes grew hopeful and I nodded. I was the same Saria from many years back. My stomach had butterflies fluttering around inside. Finally, as I had believed, he had come back to save our forest. Then I told him that it was destiny that he and I can't live in the same world. With that, his face fell. I gave him my medallion, and next thing I knew he was off recognizing the other sages.

When he called upon our power to defeat Ganondorf, I gave him not only my power but my love. He killed him, and then he and Zelda shut the Door of Time. He went back to her, and I always thought I'd just be a friend.

Then one day, I saw the familiar shy face again.

He never left again.


End file.
